The present invention relates generally to space divider systems formed by movable wall panels, and more particularly, to an under the wall energy supply system for use in the space divider system.
Modular offices and work areas have gained widespread acceptance in a variety of office and work settings. Flexibility and low cost are but two of the many reasons given for converting from conventional permanent offices to modular offices. The success of portable space divider systems lies to a large extent in the ability to deliver the needed electrical energy and communications service to the various work stations within the space divider system. One method of providing such electrical and communication service is to prewire the wall panels which form the space divider system. However, such prewired panels are costly. Also, there is a need for an energy supply which can be installed in space divider systems having conventional wall panels.
It is the general object of this invention to provide an improved under the wall energy supply system for a space divider system.